


Самая большая ложь

by Anri_Kohaku



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 17:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9501116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anri_Kohaku/pseuds/Anri_Kohaku
Summary: Сугаваре нравятся руки Тендо.





	

Иногда Сугаваре кажется, что он нечестен перед собой и перед другими. Например, когда, обсуждая с командой планы на выходные, говорит о встрече со знакомым, но не уточняет имени. Или когда для родителей называет это «встречей с другом». А больше всего неискренности — в каждом слове, обращённом к Тендо.

Без умысла и вреда для него, но именно так и выходит, потому что все их разговоры, походы в кино, прогулки по улицам — бутафория. Общие интересы, которых наудачу оказывается так много, становятся предлогом, чтобы потакать единственному странному увлечению.

Сугаваре нравятся руки Тендо.

С собой он достаточно честен, чтобы признать: это нездоровая зацикленность. Пугающая. Он отправляет ответную СМС — «Да, завтра свободен, давай в 3», — думая о том, как Тендо сядет напротив за столиком в кафе, как сложит руки перед собой, но через полминуты не выдержит и начнёт жестикулировать, живо о чём-то рассказывая и заразительно смеясь. Над его шутками Сугавара тоже хохочет, и следить за движением кистей Тендо приходится через невольный прищур. Когда колкость отпускает сам Сугавара, не столь очевидную, Тендо хлопает по столешнице и всякий раз наклоняется ближе. От осознания, что он слушает внимательно, замечает и оценивает, хочется кусать губу, лишь бы сдержать довольную ухмылку.

Когда Тендо говорит серьёзно (эти редкие моменты в памяти цепляются намертво), он переплетает пальцы в замок и утыкается в них носом или подбородком. Его голос становится тягучим, а речь медленной, такой, что пробирает до мурашек. Взгляд Сугавары то и дело соскальзывает выше, к его глазам, полуприкрытым, застывшим, и он только силой заставляет себя смотреть снова на выпирающие костяшки.

Бывает, что Тендо молчит. Молчат они оба, и неловкости в этом нет ни капли, как в тишине между совсем безразличными друг другу людьми или хорошими друзьями. Бывает, что Тендо засыпает вопросами. Берёт за локоть, обращая на себя внимание, и не отпускает, пока не узнает всё, что хотел. Иногда ещё заглядывает в лицо, и в такие моменты хочется поёжиться от тревожного чувства.

Встретившись на следующий день, в кафе они не идут. Погода стоит ясная, дневная жара постепенно сникает, и куда приятней бродить по парковым тропам, не думая даже, куда они приведут. Сугавара косится на полоски тейпа, обтрепавшиеся и почерневшие по краям.

— Они передаются со скоростью света, — увлечённо болтает Тендо и вдруг делает звонкий хлопок. — Если бы исчезло Солнце, мы бы это почувствовали не раньше, чем увидели. Ну, к примеру.

До конца Тендо разбирается, наверное, только в волейболе. Но какую тему ни поднять, откуда-то выхватывает обрывки знаний, вспоминает факты или байки; не голова — а свалка бесполезной информации. Сугавара сам не замечает, как проваливается в эти истории и заражается привычкой запоминать каждое слово.

Через минуту Тендо уже бросает теорию относительности и перескакивает на фольксвагены люкс-класса.

— Заднюю часть каркаса делают на авиакосмическом заводе, вот это надёжность! — Он зачёсывает волосы наверх и прищёлкивает пальцами.

Когда под коленями начинает тянуть от усталости, они находят свободную скамейку, чтобы отдохнуть. В одной руке Тендо покачивает стакан с Колой, влажный от конденсата, а другая расслабленно лежит в сантиметрах от бедра Сугавары. Пальцы выстукивают по деревянным планкам беззвучный ритм, не замирают ни на секунду, какие-то неправильно длинные и узловатые. Сугавара делает глубокий вдох, облизывает пересохшие губы. Думает, что выдаёт себя с головой и, наверное, не первый раз. Но оттого только спокойней — потому что его не одёргивают и не мешают. Он позволяет себе смотреть дольше, надеяться на большее.

Тендо громко втягивает Колу через трубочку, а потом перестаёт тарабанить и разворачивает руку ладонью вверх. Сердце всполошено дёргается, будто ему тесно в груди, Сугавара смаргивает тёмные пятна и, не давая себе опомниться, прикасается сперва к тейпу, потом к шершавым мозолям, очерчивает линию до самого запястья. От едва ощутимого контакта по коже растекается жар. Пока в висках панически бьётся мысль «что я делаю?», Тендо сжимает его руку и оставляет так, начиная как ни в чём не бывало мычать под нос мелодию.

«Сумасшествие», — говорит себе Сугавара, а губы сами собой гнутся в улыбку.

То, что происходит сейчас, уже давно превратилось в навязчивую идею. Сугаваре казалось, что жизнь идёт, спотыкаясь, от встречи к встрече, ускоряется перед и замедляется после, когда он всё же не решается. Руки Тендо — бессмысленный пункт в списке потребностей, и Сугавара верил, что всё прекратится, как только он сможет поставить галочку. Он выдохнет, заберёт с собой ощущения, а об остальном с лёгкостью забудет.

Но он нечестен перед многими. Когда умалчивает, когда подменяет понятия. А больше всего перед собой — когда зацикливается на мелочи, чтобы не замечать, насколько привязался ко всему остальному.


End file.
